


Drop (The Future Is Ours)

by xanster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Future Fic, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: It is the year 2618.Earth has weathered uncountable wars and natural disasters.Populations have died out and re-spawned.Out of the ashes,There he stands.The last of his kind.





	1. The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Drop: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX7MPXdk_j8  
> Lyrics: https://t.co/eR4bpPgKlu
> 
> It was only a matter of time before this came.

The burnt out sun hangs low in the desert sky.

Where an ocean once was; now a vast nothingness.

A hardened land; a barren emptiness.

Men have died trying to survive.

 

First it was the years of the Black

Where countries rose up and fought

For scarce resources that were their only lifelines

For money and for life.

 

Then the years of the Grey

Where disease took over

And people cried out in revolt

Leaders on their knees, beheaded in fury.

 

Followed by the years of the Azure

Where biospheres collapsed upon each other

Animals, insects, reptiles, plant-life

One-by-one, they were sacrificed 

 

And the remaining people moved

They walked or crawled; they killed or were vanquished

Across the expanding desert grounds and the dried up plains

In search of something, anything.

 

Men evolved under the harshness and savagery

Morals and morale; principles and civilisations

History and knowledge

Disintegrating into the ground

 

There came a race

Shaped out of fear and suffering

When apocalypse came

In the ancient past, the ancestors called them Aliens.

 

With the remaining humankind, they interbred and devoured

Man remained but barely so

Half-man and half-alien

They were now known as the Slypatheia. 

 

They ruled the wasteland that was once Earth for hundreds of millenia 

A single colony that harvested the ore in the ground for war

Galactic extraction that sucked the life forces out of the dust

But as time passed, they forgot.

 

An ancient prophecy from the time of green forests and stone pyramids

Vast lifetimes ago; an Oracle spoke in her stone-walled temple

Of a being; more human than alien; an abnormality that would come

Bearing the key to reclaiming the future that would be destroyed until the Sea of Gaia* flowed again.

 

Cycles go inwards and outwards and renewal begins

Cassiopeia shone bright as the stars began to align

The emptiness under the red ashes began to fill on the 26th day of the 18th moon in the year 2590

as Mother Earth finally shed tears for her pain

 

Gaia rose again

And there an awakening begun

A son that was born out of a Slypatheian pod from no known origins or birth

He was called Yunho; but his descendants to come, they would call him Emperor.

 

Yunho stands astride a rugged canyon cliff.

His body is long and sculptured, carved out of muscle and hard as rock

His long hair is loose around his face

He is now 20 in human years; unconsequential in Slypatheian.

 

A scar weaves its way down his left eye towards his jaw

A memento from a Slypatheian knife as their last Queen screamed as she died with the plunging of his sword

A rebellion won; allegiances pledged

Except for one

 

The Other stands across him, 

Alone and unmarked but a fine specimen of Slypatheian.

He was a Slypatheian general and stands defiant even as his Queen died

Yunho could have killed him with a swipe of his sword but something stopped his hand

 

The Other's eyes, big and green

Wavy hair that covered a chiselled face and lean body encased in titanium ore

He stares back at Yunho, hand tight around a Slypatheian dagger

The same knife that gave Yunho his scar

 

The Slypatheian armies stand below their new king

Defeat and death are almost certain for the Other

Yet he remains unafraid and even, proud.

All that separates them is a million Slypatheians on the ground below.

 

The red ash of the sky tinges dark when Yunho speaks

'What is your name, General?'

The answer he gets is one that he repeats silently, liking the feel of it on his tongue

'Changmin. My name is Changmin.'

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the year 2618.  
> Earth has weathered uncountable wars and natural disasters.  
> Populations have died out and re-spawned.  
> Out of the ashes,  
> There he stands.  
> The last of his kind.

Time is immaterial to those who have no purpose for it

With the salt of tears, and the ash of fire

Everything that goes up must come down

Like the nursery rhyme, it goes.

 

Two men on a cliff edge,

One who was the Chosen; and one who was a mighty general

A battle of wills; of opposites; of strength and wit

All for **one thing** -

 

Changmin's eyes sear green into Yunho's red and he glances back into the dirt

He knows death is the price if he refuses the new Slypatheian king

He doesn't ask for compassion but his will is stubborn

It isn't just his loyalty he will be giving up, he knows **it will be** -

 

"Changmin", the voice breaks him from his reverie and he looks to his side in silent acknowledgement

"What demons play with your mind? What keeps you away from taking my side?"

The questions are clear - echoing into the stone valley below

He feels a presence, an overwhelming sense of  _him_ come closer-

 

Yunho's birth and being had been prophesised millenia ago as the one who would bring balance into a tainted and scorched world

A future that held no promise; but one that was  _his_ to take and to remake

But no man, even Slypatheian, is an island and there would be no one but the man that stood beside him

It was a calling that went beyond duty and responsibility; it was a **calling from his** -

 

"Yunho", there is no need for titles and honorifics; too much had changed with the slash of his blade on the other's face

That would bind them for eternity regardless of where they would go from now; the man who  _could have taken_ and the man who  _could take._

"The future is bleak, and Slypatheia has been dead for centuries. Where would I follow you to?"

He asks, questions that did not need answering; he knew **already in his** -

 

**Heart.**

It was that; only, merely

Slypatheians had no need for affection or things that used to bind the mortals of their past to sadness and lack of control

They knew of loyalty and sincerity; of betrayal, pain and death for these they could  _feel_ on their skin and in their bones

But  **heart** ; a heart's calling was one that was written on the dust of whispered legends and never spoken about until-

 

"You would follow me."

The answer was simple and short.

Changmin would follow Yunho into the darkness and beyond; fighting the evil and the forces that would seek to return 

Others would try, but with the two of them  _together_ , they would be -

 

_Invincible._

"Changmin," repeats Yunho, his hand encased in his own titanium ore as befitting the king, outstretched with fingers spread

"Follow me. Wherever I will go, be by my side. As I conquer the lands and lay my claim, to build the future that is within our grasp; stand with me."

It is his last entreaty; more a plea than a command. 

 

Changmin turns this time and looks Yunho full on

Green eyes into unblinking red;

He sees the scar which  _he_ had put there

Raising his hand, he touches it softly, following it down Yunho's face and ending in a caress.

 

He knows his answer, he knew it from the time his blade refused to go further 

From the moment they stood on opposite sides and stared each other down as the body of his Queen disintegrated 

From the time Yunho had refused to order his death and watched him in silence for the days that followed

He knows his answer, he knew it from the first time Yunho asked-

 

"Yes." 

His hand falls into place over the palm of Yunho's outstretched one and their fingers interlace.

 

_The future is now, ours for the taking._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the words in bold -  
> the object they refer to isn't spelt out at first because it isn't something that is supposed to exist anymore.  
> but then again, something like them isn't supposed to exist anymore.  
> An abnormality.  
> * read the lyrics in the link in the 1st chapter to get the references *


End file.
